Published patent application US2009/0101930 discloses a light emitting device which comprises a plurality of light emitters which emit light in a first wavelength range towards a light emitting surface which comprises a phosphor material. The phosphor material absorbs a part of the light in the first wavelength range and emits light in a second wavelength range. The light emitting surface has further so-termed window areas which does not comprise the phosphor material. Thus, if the light emitters are in operation, through certain parts of the light emitting surface light is emitted that is a combination of light in the first wavelength range and light in the second wavelength range, and through certain other parts of the light emitting surface light is emitted that comprises mainly light of the first wavelength. Thus, a pattern may be visible which is defined by the pattern of areas with the phosphor material and the areas without the phosphor material. A disadvantage is that the light emission is not optimal because of the use of different areas with or without phosphor material.